Zeikt Faruhke
Zeikt Faruhke (ゼイクト ハルコ, Zeikuto Haruko) is one of the members of the Hallow Crew. He was born in Republic of Nalim before leaving the country to support it externally. Appearance Zeikt is a young man of relatively short stature. He has pale complexion and black eyes, with also black hair that almost cascades to his shoulders. He wears black trousers and a black jacket with a hoodie (that he uses only in certain occasions), and a dark gray mask covering his mouth. Personality Zeikt is normally very quiet and only talks when he feels like it's necessary. When speaking, he is very concise and most of the time blunt; his speech is also poor, with constant grammar mistakes, and he sometimes adds words from his mother tongue. The other members of the Hallow Crew say that Zeikt is aware he does this, but is not willing to learn the right way to speak anymore. When angered, Zeikt snaps out of his calm and aloof attitude and acts without thinking or caring about the consequences. Also, in this state, he behaves very aggressively, even to the point where he insults his fellow Crew members with little to no provocation. Usually, though, they all get along well. Despite having left his country, Zeikt is a fierce patriot, even to the point of being an extremist. No matter how little it is, if he feels like someone has insulted his home country (Nalim), he goes into a state of irrational rage, and if they are considered an enemy, he can get to the point where he kills them, also showing he is cold-blooded. Like the other members, Zeikt is loyal to Chrono Diabolus and the Hallow Crew. Apart from his stern and serious nature, he also has a sense of humor, as shown when he teases his colleagues. Zeikt says that whenever he kills someone, he feels nothing; however, if he holds a grudge against the person, he is sadistic, and enjoys inflicting pain on them and watch them agonize. This is especially noted when he meets people that come or like Republic of Sacaro (as the country is in war against Nalim), as Zeikt is said to hate Sacaro and its people just as much as he loves Nalim. Background Zeikt Faruhke was born in Republic of Nalim, where he spent most of his life at. He lived with his Father, Zarift, his Mother, Alint, and his older sister, Karah. Zeikt's father was a respected member of the military and, like most Nalimese people, loved his country in an exaggerated way; this patriotism manifested itself in the sense that he wanted his children to serve Nalim and be part of the army when they were older. He especially loved his son, deeming him as a prodigy, and forced him to do harsh training every day, with barely any concern about his health, treating him as an adult, not a child. Those sessions usually left Zeikt badly beaten up, and his Mother had to heal his injuries, secretly disapproving of everything. Still, Zeikt was unusually mature for his age and also an extremist. He barely saw his Father as he was often fighting on the war. One day, when Zeikt was 8 years old, he was in the city with his Mother and 12-years old sister Karah, when suddenly, planes from Sacaro dropped bombs from the sky; Zeikt ended up passing out and woke up on the hospital with his Father next to him, telling him that his Mother and sister had died. As he was still a child unable to fend for himself and Zarift had to go to the war, Zeikt was sent to a local shelter where most parents sent their children to while they were at war. In this place, Zeikt trained every day and became even stronger. This same year, while he was strolling through the city, Zeikt witnessed as some inhabitants humiliated a Sacarian spy that they had just discovered; instinctively, without displaying any emotions, the young Zeikt grabbed a nearby rock and threw it on the spy. Motivated by that act, some passing people started doing the same, and eventually formed a crowd that stoned the man to death. One year later, when Zeikt was already 9 and still on the shelter, he received the news that his Father had been killed by Sacarian people on the war. He then decided there was nothing holding him back and decided to escape the shelter and fight on the war himself, as he had nothing to lose any longer. At night, Zeikt escaped from the shelter and, by lying his age, was able to fight on the front lines with the rest of the Nalimese military. When he was older, he decided to leave Nalim and help the country externally. He moved to Sahiro Republic, where he ended up joining the Hallow Crew. He still loves Nalim more than anything, sponsoring the country in the war and sending all his money to it every month. Equipment Powers & Abilities Nen Zeikt is a Transmuter. Being a member of the feared organization Hallow Crew, it is evident that Zeikt is an extraordinary Nen user. He can use Ten all the time, as well as Hatsu, Ken (and so Ren), En, Zetsu, Gyo and Ko. War Punishment '(死の天使たちの飛翔, ''Flight of the Angels of Death) '''Type: Transmutation and Emission Zeikt can transmute his aura into many flame meteorites and shoot them at others. Those are highly deadly and can kill even a Nen user instantly if they have their guard down. It is a counteractive ability, activating when Zeikt takes a certain amount of damage in battle. Still, he is seemingly able to control the meteorites. It is described by the other Hallow Crew members as extremely dangerous, even for them, since its activation also depends on Zeikt's emotions: the angrier he is, the easier it is for the ability to activate and the higher is the number of meteorites. And since Zeikt stops caring about the consequences of his acts and loses control while angry, he can end up putting his comrades' lives in danger, especially if they are in the same battlefield all together. Zeikt claims that this ability brings him satisfaction, as he gets to see his enemy agonizing, but he doesn’t quite like it, as he prefers being able to kill them directly.Category:Male Characters Category:Hallow Crew Category:Hallow Casino Category:Wanted Criminals